Love's Journey
by brokenbohemian
Summary: Prequel to THE DANCE. A detailed story on the inner workings of our favorite bohemian couple. From the time Mimi goes through withdrawal, to the time fate temporarily separates the two, we see all of the private moments that defined our favorite couple.
1. And so it begins

**Love's Journey **

Sunlight filtered into Roger and Mimi's disheveled room, as it beamed high above the city buildings. Roger shifted tiredly in bed as he flopped over onto his shirtless stomach, pulling Mimi's sleeping form tight up next to him. It had been a month since Mimi had finally agreed to move in with him and Roger couldn't be happier. It was almost a year since Mimi's fateful night and they were both doing extremely well.

However, their happiness didn't come easily. They both had their ups and down's with their medication and Mimi's withdrawal been anything but easy. I had taken her the better part of four months but she had finally kicked the habit. Roger could remember the nights when Mimi would lay in his bed writhing, crying, and begging for once last hit. Roger could not even begin to tell you how many bruises and nail marks she gave him, but in the end, it was worth it to Roger, because Mimi was clean and they were happy.

_**Flashback**_

_"Roger please!" Mimi begged as she writhed and moaned on his bed. Mimi had been going through withdrawal for three months now, and it was moments like these that hurt Roger the most, "Please just one hit, and then I'll stop!" Mimi screamed as she shivered and shook in agony as the withdrawal symptoms continued to rack her body. _

_"No!" Roger said firmly as he held her aching body tight up against his chest. In retaliation, Mimi began to violently kick and writhe, as she dug her nails deep into Roger's flesh, as the pain escalated as it coursed through her body. _

_Roger silently bore the pain as silent tears fell down his face as he cooed softly into Mimi's ear. "Shhh, baby, shhh. It will all be okay soon, I promise." Roger silently cooed as Mimi's cries became softer and she slowly fell asleep in his arms. _

_Once he was sure that Mimi was fast asleep, he placed her gently down on his bed, before moving through the door and into the kitchen, shutting the door on his way out so that he would not disturb Mimi. _

_"Hey Mark," Roger said as he walked over to the table where Mark was sitting, drinking coffee and reading the latest issue of The Voice. _

_"Hey Rog," Mark smiled as he looked up from his paper. The minute he saw the look on Roger's face though, the smile quickly turned into a furrowed brow as he expected the worse from his friend, "What wrong man? Is it Mimi?" _

_Sighing, Roger poured himself of cup of coffee and sat down, "Yea, she's not really making any progress and I'm just so afraid that I'll turn my back for one second and she'll be using again." Roger took a gracious sip of his coffee before continuing, "I never imagined it would be this hard." Roger said with a bittersweet laugh as he looked at his smiling friend, "How did__** you**__ do it man?" _

_"Patience," Mark laughed as he finished off his coffee, "And a whole lot of codeine." They both shared a knowing laugh as they sat in silence for a moment. _

_Sighing in frustration, Roger ran his hand through his hair before giving his friend a pleading look, "Man I just don't want her to end up like April," Roger said as he searched his friends compassionate eyes for some sort of answer, "I don't think I could do it again. It would be so much harder this time around. You know what I mean? I cared about April, and it was tough to loose her…but Mimi, God I love her and it would be the end of me if I lost her the same way." Roger said as he stared out the loft window. _

_Mark sighed as he gave his friend a sympathetic look. Mark could not believe how much Roger had changed in the last year or so. He went from being a brooding musician, to a moderately happy person, who was truly in-love. He just hoped Mimi would not succumb to the temptation or the disease and leave Roger broken hearted once aging. He did not think Roger would make it this time. _

_"Don't worry Roger, Mimi is not like that at all; she's not April and she's not that weak. She'll pull through." Mark said as he touched his friends arm to try to comfort him._

_"Yea, I hope so," Roger replied as he smiled weakly at Mark. _

_"Hey, why don't you go out and clear your head, and I'll watch Mimi for you." _

_"I don't know man….I mean I really shouldn't," Roger said with an unsure look in his eye. _

_"Dude, I'm a pro at this, remember? Just go, it'll be good for you, I promise." Mark said as he hugged Roger before watching him put on his jacket before walking to the door._

_"Thanks man," _

_Mark just smiled as he watched his best friend walk out the door. _

_A half an hour later an exhausted looking Mimi walked into the kitchen. "Hey Mark," Mimi said as she smiled weakly at him, before taking Roger's coffee mug and pouring herself some coffee. She stopped what she was doing for a moment as she leaned up against the counter while pressing her hand to her forehead, as she squeezed her eyes shut in pain. _

_Mark looked at her sympathetically before walking over to the cabinet and taking out two aspirin and handing them to his friend. "Don't worry Meems, it will get better, I promise," Mark said softly as he rubbed the dancer's back. _

_"Thanks Mark," Mimi said as she smiled at her friend before giving him a hug and moving to sit down at the table. _

_"Don't be like her," Mark blurted out suddenly as he said down across from Mimi. _

_"Excuse me?" Mimi said in confusion. _

_"Please just don't be like April, Roger can't take that again." _

_"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Mimi said as she looked down at her nails. She knew exactly what he was talking about; she just did not want to admit it._

_"April, as much as I loved her as a friend, was weak. As much as she cared about Roger, she couldn't handle everything life through at her. She couldn't handle the withdrawal and she couldn't handle the HIV. She took the easy way out and single handily took Roger down." Mark sighed as he looked into his friend's eyes to see if she followed. Once he was sure he continued, "Mimi you have to get clean." _

_"Mark it's not that easy," Mimi said as tears started to fall. _

_"I know, believe me I know. I went through it with Roger and I am willing to go through it again with you if you want my help. But get clean, if not for yourself, then for Roger. Meems he loves you so much, more than he's ever loved anyone before." _

_"What about April?" Mimi asked quietly as she finally met Mark's eyes._

_"Yea, he cared about her, and it broke his heart to loose her the way he did. But Meems, it would literally kill him to loose you. Your it for him." _

_"I…" Mimi began but was interrupted by the loft door opening and a somewhat refreshed looking Roger walked in. _

_"Hey Mimi," He smiled as he walked over to where she was sitting and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "How you feeling?" Roger said with concern in his eyes as he stroked her hair lovingly. _

_Smiling at Mark, Mimi looked up at Roger and smiled before kissing him lightly on the lips, "I'm getting there." _

_"Good," Roger said as he smiled and kissed her gently on her forehead. "I'm going to take a nap, wanna come?" Roger said as he nodded towards the bedroom door. _

_"Yea baby, I'll be right there," Mimi nodded. She waited until she heard the bedroom door close before walking over to Mark. _

_"Thank you," Mimi said as she gave her friend a hug, "You're a great friend; love ya Markie," Mimi said as she ruffled his hair. _

_"Love ya too Meems," Mark smiled as he watched her walk into the bedroom sensing that things would be different this time around. _

_Meems walked into the bedroom thinking of everything Mark had said. He was right; she needed to do this not only for herself, but also for Roger. She loved him so much, and she could not bear to put him through that much pain a second time. Even though it would be hard, Mimi promised herself that she would do this for Roger, so that they might have a greater chance at a better future together. _

_Smiling at Roger's shirtless back, she closed the door and walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist as she kissed his shoulder blade lovingly. _

_Roger smiled as he stopped folding his shirt and threw it to the side before turning in her arms and wrapping his own around her waist. Mimi smiled lovingly up at him as she moved a piece of hair out of his face before kissing him full on the lips. "I love you," Mimi said with all the sincerity and love she could muster. _

_"I love you too baby," Roger said as he pulled them both down onto the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around her before drifting off to sleep with a new sense that things were going to be okay._

_**End of Flashback **_

Finding that sleep had somehow escaped him, Roger let out a groan before disentangling himself from Mimi and getting out of bed. Roger quietly tiptoed around the room trying to find something to wear other than the flimsy pair of boxers that currently hung loose on his frame. Roger laughed lightly to himself as he shook his head and read the fraise that adorned the front part of his boxers. "Nice package," Roger chuckled lightly to himself and then added with a cocky smirk, "Damn straight I have a nice package."

Finally finding what he was looking for, Roger took his jeans that were currently slung over the dresser mirror, Roger hastily put them on before turning back towards the bed, as he heard Mimi stir.

"Hey you're up," Roger said happily as he moved towards where Mimi was currently sprawled out on the bed, with a content smile on her face, before dropping a kiss on her nose and joining her at the edge of the bed.

"Yea, been up for awhile….What's the rush babe, got a hot date?" Mimi purred jokingly as she propped herself up on her side as she gently stroked the part of Roger's back accessible to her.

"Oh yea, really hot date, let me tell ya," Roger said with a role of his eyes, playing into Mimi's little game.

"Really?" Mimi replied as he eyes shot up in response as she continued her ministrations.

"Oh yea," Roger said with a sigh…He loved it when she stroked his back; actually he loved it when she stroked any part of him. "Her name is Marlo, and she worked down at the unemployment agency. She's quite a looker too, around forty, wears way to much make-up and thinks she's the hottest thing this side of 14th street."

"Oh yea?" Mimi questioned with a smirk, playing into his little quip about her, while she moved from her position on the best so that she could have better access to Roger's shoulders, giving him a nice shoulder rub.

Roger sighed in contentment, suddenly finding it hard to concentrate as Mimi's hands diligently worked out the kinks in his shoulders, "Yea…..I figured that if….I get her to sleep with me I could some how get a job faster, you know, a little more bang for a well earned buck?" Roger gulped out as Mimi moved her hands down lower, Roger knew he wasn't making any sense, but at that moment he really didn't care.

"And how do you plan on going about this?" Mimi purred into Roger's ear as she continued to move her hands lower and lower, further enticing the rocker.

"Well, by um, seducing her of course," Roger struggled to form words, as his brain prepared to shut off. "Besides, I'm a good bed right Meem's? So it's not like this is all bad, I mean she will be getting _something_ out of the deal." Roger said as his eyes closed and he leaned back into Mimi's hands.

"Defiantly," She purred as she gently bit down on Roger's earlobe, enticing a guttural moan from her lover, and sending him over the edge.

"Oh yea, right there baby, that's it," Roger moaned as Mimi worked her hands all over his back, skillfully removing all of the kinks and aches.

"And do you know how happy I'll be if you get that job baby?" Mimi purred into Roger's ear as her arms snaked lower and lower down his body.

"Nuh-huh," Roger mumbled, not exactly trusting his voice now.

"I'll be so happy that I'll give you all you've ever wanted," Mimi purred seductively into his ear as she toyed with the waistband of his jeans.

Roger sighed as his eyes shut and rolled slightly to the back of his head, "The bubble wrap?" Roger questioned without trying to hide the great amount of hope he held in his voice.

"Mmmmmmmmhmmm, the bubble wrap. All you have to do is go out and get that job and I'll be here waiting….in nothing…but….bubble wrap," Mimi finished as she took her long fingers and stroked them languidly over the in-seam on his jeans.

"Oh yea," Roger moaned as he smiled contently at the thought. But his smile quickly turned into a frown as Mimi abruptly stopped her ministrations.

"Until then," Mimi said as she detached herself from Roger and jumped off the bed making her way to the bathroom, "I'm going to take a shower."

"But Mimi!" Roger said as he tried to reason with his neurotic girlfriend. "I….uh….and the thing….the bubble wrap!" Roger shouted as he waved his wildly waved his hands in the air as he tried to collect himself and remember how to correctly form a sentence.

"No buts mister!" Mimi said with one hand on her hip and the other one pointing accusingly at Roger, "You need a job! I can't be using my body to bring in all the money! It's time you started to exploit yourself as well."

"Besides," Mimi said as she strutted up to Roger, kissing him full on the lips, "you show them what you got," Mimi said with a shrug, "And I'll show you what I got." She finished before scooting off to the bathroom before Roger could protest.

Roger sat there in disbelief; _she left me hanging….literally. Who does that? My girlfriend that is who. Damn her and her womanly ways! Who is she to make me get a job? I'm Roger Fucking Davis, I'll get a job when I want to get a job. _With the sound of the water running bringing him out of his trance, _"Oh but I do like bubble wrap. Maybe a job isn't so bad. Mimi would be happy, which means I would be happy…and lucky for that matter to._ As images of Mimi's naked body in the shower ran through his mind, Roger new what he had to do. Throwing on a shirt and grabbing his jacket, Roger quickly ran out the door, _"Bubble wrap here I come!" _


	2. Fun Suckers and Cohen's bruised ass

Birthdays, Roger hated them with a passion. He could never understand how anyone in the right mind would want to celebrate getting another year older. If he had it his way, which he never did, he would have everyone hand him a present, congratulate him for surviving another year, and then leave him alone to get shit-faced. Of course when he told his amazing birthday plans to his ever so sweet, yet annoying girlfriend Mimi, she laughed at him and called him ridiculous.

"Roger, baby, you can't be serious," Mimi laughed with amusement laced in her eyes.

"As a heart attack Meems. All I want for my birthday is to stay at home, with you, in bed, getting drunk and having sex," Roger said with his back towards her, as he pulled a t-shirt over his head. He really didn't want to turn this into an argument, especially not today, but he really didn't see why she couldn't let the subject drop. _Damn her for being so persistent in everything she does. _

"But baby, all of your friends want to celebrate your birthday, with you too," Mimi continued with a smile, as she got off the bed and wrapped her arms around Roger's waist from behind, placing a kiss in between his shoulder blades.

"But how much of a celebration is it going to be if the one person who you are celebrating isn't joining in on the partying?" Roger said as he turned around in Mimi's arms and dropped a kiss on her head.

"Your suck a fun sucker, you know that?" Mimi said with a scowl as she pushed herself out of Roger's arms and moved towards the bedroom door.

"Ah, but you love me for it." Roger said with a smile as he continued to stare at his scowling girlfriend, who was propped up against the doorframe, legs crossed at the ankles. "Meems listen, I know you want my 25th birthday to be special, and it will, but all I want is you, and me, together in this bed." Roger said as he sauntered over to Mimi and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"But Rog, I really want to throw you a party! It's not everyday that your boyfriend turns 25!" Mimi said with a slight pout.

Roger bent down so that he was eye level with her, and mocked that same exact pout, "_But babe, that's what you said last year!"_ Roger mimicked in Mimi's voice as he began to laugh at her expression.

"Oh shut up Roger," Mimi said with a swat at his arm, "I'll I am trying to do is give you a nice birthday present and you're mocking me for it!"

"I'm sorry babe," Roger replied as he pulled her closer to him, "But I will have a nice birthday, as long as I'm here with you," Cheesy, he knew it, but he thought it was just enough to get her off his back.

"Aww Roger, that's sweet," Mimi said as she reached up and gave him a quick peck. "However, I really want to do something special for your birthday and there is no way you are going to stop me," Mimi finished with a laugh as she walked out of the door, leaving Roger scowling behind her as he preceded to bang his head repeatedly on the door frame. '_I have officially entered hell' _Roger thought as he moved away from the door to go find aspirin for his now throbbing head.

October 27th, the day of his birthday had officially come, and to Roger's surprise, Mimi had not said a word about his party. _'Maybe she forgot,' _Roger thought as he sat on the windowsill strumming his guitar, _'Yeah, hah, fat chance of that happening.' _

At that moment, the loft door swung open and Collins lazily sauntered in, a bottle of Stoli in one hand and a brown paper bag in the other. "Happy Birthday Bitch," Collin's laughed heartily as he pulled his best friend into a hug.

"What is that like your new catch phrase Thomas? Every important day is going to be greeted with Bitch at the end?" Roger mock scowled as he let go of his friend.

"No, only the important days that I see you and Mark's sorry asses," Collins said with a chuckle, "Speaking of which, were is the albino pumpkin head?"

"Filming," Roger, replied with a knowing glance, "Again."

"Ah, no matter. Happy 25th man" Collin's said as he thrust the paper bag in Roger's hands. "Enjoy."

"What you do? Get me porn for my birthday?" Roger said as he looked skeptically at the brown paper bag. "I appreciate the gesture, but really we aren't fifteen anymore man. Besides I don't have to look at these things anymore, I've got Meems for that," Roger finished with a chuckle.

Collins rolled his eyes in mock exhaustion at his friend's antics, "Would you just open the damn bag boy?"

Laughing, Roger acquiesced to his friends request and opened the bag. When he noticed what was in the paper bag he let out a hearty laugh and look back up at Collins. "Video tapes man?" He said with a quizzical stare.

"Of all the movies of past birthdays," Collins said with a smile on his face.

"Oh gosh," Roger said with terror in his eyes, thinking of some of the humiliation he went through on his birthdays.

"Hey do you remember your 14th birthday when your mom threw you that Power Rangers themed party because you told her that you _used _to like them."

"Oh don't remind me that was the year I invited that older girl Jessica to my party. I remember I had the hugest crush on her, and my dreams were totally ruined when she came and saw the decorations." Roger said with a frown as he remembers exactly what went on that day.

"Oh my God, your face stayed red for a week!" Collins laughed as he took a swig of the Stoli.

"Yea that because she told the entire school that I still was obsessed with the Power Rangers, and probably still slept in the pajamas. I was called Power Ranger Roger for a month!"

"Ha-ha yea I remember," Collins said as he reminisced.

"You should," Roger replied with a murderous glance, "You helped get the name Power Ranger Roger popular."

"Yea…I know," Collins said with a sly smirk as he took another sip of Stoli.

"Whatever, lets just watch the tapes," Roger said as he plopped down gracefully onto the couch.

Three hours later, and a dozen home movies in, Roger was on his way to accomplishing one birthday wish (getting drunk) and he and Collins were currently laughing so hard that they were crying as they watched the home movie from Roger's 16th birthday.

"Man I think that this one was your best party yet," Collins said with another swig of Stoli, before passing the bottle to Roger.

"Yea I know, paintball on my birthday wasn't that bad," Roger replied as he continued to watch the movie.

"At least for you it wasn't, Cohen however, is another story."

"Maureen was really aggressive that day wasn't she?" Roger said before taking another sip of the Stoli, letting the cool liquid slip down his throat.

"Man, I think aggressive was an understatement. Cohen's ass was so bruised by all of the pain balls that hit it, that he didn't sit down without wincing for a month and a half!" Collin's laughed as she took a drag of his joint.

"I don't know what is funnier, that, or Cohen running around the paint ball field with his hands in the air, screaming like a little pansy ass, as Maureen chased him like a maniac."

"No, no! The funniest is Maureen's comments, 'Oh Pookie, you should be thanking me, that's the most action your ass has seen all your life. I even bet you liked it.'" Collin's chirped in a high pitched nasally voice, mimicking Maureen the best he could while intoxicated

This comment sent both Roger and Collins into a tails spin of laughter as they continued to think of Mark's pale ass, being redder that day then it has ever been in his life.

Suddenly Collin's sobered up as he took another swig of Stoli, "So man, time to dish. What's your problem with Birthday's?"

Roger tensed, as he stared absentmindedly down at his hands, toying with a ring that Mimi had given him for Christmas the following year. "I don't know. I guess it's just the fact that even since I became infected, I felt celebrating becoming another year older, felt like I was celebrating becoming one year closer to death," Roger whispered as he finally met his friends eyes, which reflected the sadness that he felt.

Collin's just shook his head as he looked at his helpless friend. "I don't know what to tell you Rog. Meem's wants to throw the party for you and I think you should let her do it. She loves you man; if you're so worried about dieing then spend it celebrating with the woman you love, and the people who love you instead of sitting home, depressed, playing that stupid fender of yours." Collins sighed as he lightly slapped Roger's foot before getting up, "Viva La Vie Boheme man, we don't dance on tables and shit for nothing." Collin's replied with one last look at Roger, before lazily sauntering out the door.

Mimi quietly slid the loft door open before peeking her head in and scanning the room for any signs of Roger. The sight before her eyes made her giggle with laughter. There was Roger, sprawled out on the couch, snoring loudly, with one arm thrown across his chest and the other clucking a bottle of Stoli.

Mimi silently tipped over to where Roger was laying and without warning, unceremoniously plopped herself down on her boyfriend with ease.

"Wake up old man!" Mimi shouted as Roger groaned in response as he tried to push her off his now aching body. However, his protests were in vain as Mimi just sat there cross legged, arms folded over her chest as she ignored Roger's protests.

"Roger, I have a proposition for you." Mimi stated as she looked down at her struggling boyfriend.

"Oh yea?" Roger huffed as he finally stopped struggling and looked up at Mimi. "What is it?"

"Well," Mimi replied, letting the word roll off her tongue, "You come down to the life and celebrate your birthday with all your friends and the people who love you, and then we come home and you can get laid tonight. Or…..you stay up here like the fun sucker you are and you don't get laid till your next birthday." Mimi finished with a matter-of-fact look, as she stared down at her boyfriend waiting for his answer.

"Okay," Roger said with a shrug, as he pushed his flabbergasted girlfriend off him and moved towards the door.

"What?" Mimi shouted, finally regaining his senses as she followed him with a look of disbelief still etched on her face. "Just like that? It was _that _easy?" She said as she pulled Roger to face her.

"Yea," Roger said with another shrug as he pulled on his jacket.

"Why no fight this year? After all you are Mr. Self proclaimed Fun Sucker. I mean I know the sex with me was good but I didn't realize it was _that_ good." Mimi replied with a look of utter confusion as she shook her head.

Roger just laughed as he dropped a kiss on her nose, "Meems, it's not every day a man turns 25. I've decided to give the remainder of my birthdays a second chance."

"What changed your mind?" Mimi inquired as they walked out the door, Rogers arm wrapped securely around her waist.

"Viva la Vie Boheme baby, we don't dance on tables and shit for nothing."


End file.
